Fairy Girls
by crazy4fairytail
Summary: The 'Fairy Girls' are going to FTA? Why? The 'Fairy Girls' are the most famous teen band! But they are going to start going to school called Fairy Tail Academy. They guys are trying really hard to get close to Lucy, but can't because she didn't open up to people. She started not opening her heart up to people when her mother died. Also, she not really interested in guys, and she
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic. so please go easy on me!

And please support my story!

Summary:

The 'Fairy Girls' are going to FTA? Why? The 'Fairy Girls' are the most famous teen band!

But they are going to start going to school called Fairy Tail Academy. They guys are trying really hard to get close to Lucy, but can't because she didn't open up to people. She started not opening her heart up to people when her mother died. Also, she not really interested in guys, and she has a attitude and guys started going head over heels for her attitude. But someone keeps on moving her heart. Who is it? Read and find out! Sorry I'm not good at writing summary!

*NOTE: Still didn't decide who should be Lucy's lover.

Also, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

Chapter 1

"KYAAAA!" all the fangirls was screaming for the 'Fairy Girls' one of the most famous teen band! One of the fangirl yelled, "Mira-chan you're AMAZING!" Mira smiled and started doing her guitar solo. "Erza! I love you!" the fanboy yelled. Erza was still doing her drum. There was a group of Lucy fans screaming, "Lucy you have an amazing voice!" Lucy was very proud of herself. Levy was on her bass guitar, and her fanboy screamed, "Levy-chan you're soooo cute!" Then Bisca on the piano. " Bisca! You're soooo beautiful!" the fans yelled. Then the girls finished their songs, and the concert was over.

The Next Day

They girls woke up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. All the girls started to eat when Igneel their boss came downstairs. The girls said, "Good Morning Igneel." Igneel did the same. Then, all of them started to eat again. The Igneel broke the slience "You girls are going to start going to school next week." with a straight face. All the girls stared at Igneel like he was crazy or something and stared back at each other and started laughing.

" You're kidding right Igneel! You're soooo funny!" Erza said.

Igneel looked at Erza then said, "No, I'm not kidding it's for real! You girls are going to school and that's that!"

Everyone stop laughing.

"What school?" Levy asked trying to break the slience.

"FTA" Igneel answered. The girls let out "Eh?"

Bisca asked, "What's FTA? I never heard of that school."

"FTA stands for Fairy Tail Academy." Igneel answered.

"What's up with the school's name? I don't like it, it sounds so lame." Lucy said. Lucy is really hard to get close to she has a bad temper, doesn't open up to people that well, it was hard for her band members to get close to her because of her past, but Levy is Lucy's best friend because Levy was the first one to get close to her, and she is also not interested in boys.

"I don't care if you don't like it Lucy, and by the way you don't like anything! But you're going to that school as well. Got it?" Igneel answered.

Lucy sighed "got it"

In FTA~ ( Natsu's P.O.V)

I was in the classroom, just talking with my friends suddenly I heard the girls screaming. And I got scared and fell from my chair. Everyone was laughing at me I got so mad I yelled at the girls "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?" One of the girl said, "Didn't you hear that the 'Fairy Girls' are gonna start coming to our school to learned with us?" "I'm soooo happy I can't wait to sit with them during lunch and during class!"one of the girl said. I was so confused and _'Who the hell is the 'Fairy Girls' _I thought to myself, and asked my friends.

Loke said, "How could you not know who the 'Fairy Girls' are? They're the hottest teen group of all!"

"I'm so happy I get to see them!" Loke added.

"You're freakin' weird, dude." Gajeel said, but Loke just smiled by the thought of the 'Fairy Girls'.

D-day when 'Fairy Girls' goes to FTA~ ( Normal P.O.V)

When the girls steppted out of their car all the students were out in front of the school supporting them. The girls smiled at the screaming fans. The girls walked inside the school. They went in to the principal's room. "Hello girls!" a deep voice appeared. The girls were looking around.

Then Lucy couldn't take it anymore "Who was that?"

"Down here girls" a deep voice said. All the girls looked down, and apologized to the old man except for Lucy.

Lucy siad, "Who are you? And why are you so short? Are you short on milk?" with an attitude.

Erza glared at Lucy and said, "Lucy shut up!" Lucy stopped.

the short old man answered with a little anger in his voice, "Hello girls! I am Master Makarov the principal of this school, but call me master." The girls made their mouth into a "o" shape. Then Lucy asked for her schedule, because she really wanted to get out.

Makarov said, "Oh yes, I will give you girls your schedule, but you also need someone to help you girls fine your classes. Am I right?" the girls nodded, except for Lucy.

Lucy thought to herself _'I could do this myself' _but she was to late there were five guys coming in, one for each girls.

Makarov said, "Let me introduce you girls to your guide, let me start from the left. Jellal, Alzack, Gajeel, Natsu and Freed, they will be your guide for this whole week." "Jellal you guide Erza, and Alzack you are going to guide Bisca 'Bisca gave Alzack a smile'. Gajeel you will be guiding Levy, Natsu you're guiding Lucy. At last but not least, Freed guide Mirajane, kay?" Mira said, "You could just call me Mira." Then the guys answered the old man, "Kay!"

( Natsu's P.O.V)

_'Why does it ave to be me? Why didn't the old man picked Loke, he obviously wanted to guide the girls especially this girl. Although, she is smokin' hot maybe I'll make a move on her.'_ I thought to myself. There was a long silence, so I decided to broke the silence and talk, "so your going to start coming to our school now, right?" I asked her. "What do you think? Idiot." Lucy said. I thought to myself again _'What the hell is her problem I didn't say anything to her. Nevermind I totally not gonna make a move on her. And what's up with her attitude?' _I got annoyed by her.

Lucy said, "You could leave now pinky! I could find my own classes." Lucy just went ahead, but I still followed her.

"but the old man said I'm your guide for this whole week." I said.

"I don't care just get away from me!" she yelled.

I couldn't help it and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I want to be here and guide you? No! I want to be with my friends, so just stop with your stupid attitude!" I yelled back.

Lucy eyes got wide, Lucy thought to herself _'no guys ever yelled at me like that. I don't think he cares if I'm famous or not he just treats me like normal. I'm starting to like this guy(not the like like, just a friend like).'_ Then Lucy said, "It can't be helped I'm always like this, so you better get use to it, if you want to survive this whole week with me." and started walking. I just started at her and thought _'I'm starting to like this girl, should find out more about her.' _I smiled and started to walk behind her.

( Normal P.O.V)

It was really weird because they both ended up in the same classroom. Lucy looked dumbfounded infront of the class when she saw Natsu walking to his seat.

_'Are you kidding me that this Pinky is in my class! It's gonna be a long day!' _Lucy thought.

Did you like it? I know it wasn't that good it was because this was my first, but I'll make it better next time maybe.

Please support my story!

***Puppy Dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fic. so please go easy on me!

And please support my story!

*NOTE: Still didn't decide who should be Lucy's lover.

Also, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

Chapter 2

( Normal P.O.V)

"Hey, you must be Lucy, I'm your homeroom teacher but just call me Gildart. Why won't you introduce yourself to the class." Gildart said.

"Fine, hey my name is Lucy Heartphilia as you all know, I'm the lead singer in 'Fairy Girls'" Lucy said, and all the students screamed. All the boys stared at her perfect curvy body and started whistling. Then Lucy notice Levy and Erza in her class, Lucy was so happy to see them.

When Gildart told Lucy to sit on the empty seat, which was right in front of Natsu. Lucy just sat there not even looking at Natsu when he waved at her.

( Lucy's P.O.V)

When I was walking towards my seat I didn't even wanted to look at that pinky, but I looked up at him quickly so he won't notice me and I was right he didn't notice me. When I looked up I saw him waving at me but ignored him. I was so happy to see Levy-chan and Erza in my class I know I can't survive without them. I was sitting in my seat, ignoring the guy behind me.

( Natus's P.O.V)

I was pretty shocked when I notice she was in my class. I couldn't help but smiled _'wait what! Why would I smile because of her? Nevermind!' _I notice there was only one empty seat in the classroom which was in front of me. Then I saw Lucy coming towards me I waved at her hoping she would wave back at me, but I was wrong. She completely ignored me and didn't even look at me and just sat down. I was upset _'wait! Why would I be upset I mean she just ignored and didn't wave back. I don't care if she ignores me!'_ I felt something weird in my heart like it was hurting._ 'Whatever, let's stop thinking about this' _I thought.

~Lunch Time~( Normal P.O.V)

Lucy was sitting by herself ( I know sad :( ) because Levy was with Gajeel for his math, Erza with Jellal who is flirting with him, Bisca with Alzack they're both lovebirds already and Mira was with Freed and a blonde haired guy name Laxus. Mira met Laxus in her class. Lucy hated them so much, because they all ditched her for boys. But Lucy wasn't quite alone there was this guy who was flirting with Lucy his name is Loke.

"You must be the sun, because you burn my eyes with your beauty!( I know lame pick up line, but I can't come up with pick up lines)" Loke said with his flirting voice.

Lucy just stared at him. She was holding her laugh, I mean she couldn't help it because his pick up line was funny and lame. But Lucy didn't say anything.

"Lu-chan my love, speak to me I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours." Loke said with his puppy dog eyes.

Lucy was getting ready to speak, but closed her mouth just to tease him. Loke's eyes were wide open when he thought Lucy was gonna speak, then he pouted. Lucy couldn't help laugh. Lucy eyes were wide she couldn't help it. While Loke and Lucy talked, Loke made Lucy giggle which made Lucy shocked and surprised _'No guys ever made me giggle or laugh! What's wrong with me? Why am I giggling? No wonder people call him the 'playboy' and 'player'' _Lucy thought. Loke eyes widen by her giggles, and he found that cute.

But there was this guy who had pink hair that sat a table across from Lucy and Loke, and he was staring at them not liking what he was seeing.

Gray interrupted the pink haired thoughts, "What are you staring at flame-brain?" trying to figure out what Natsu was looking at, but couldn't tell what.

"Nothing stripper" Natsu said.

"What did you just say?" Gray yelled who got everyone's attention including Lucy's.

"I said S-T-R-I-P-P-E-R! Are you deaf?" Natsu yelled back

"You wanna go squinty eyes!" Gray shouted.

"Bring it on, droopy eyes!" Natsu shouted back.

Then they started fighting. Then, there was Loke who was trying real hard to get Lucy's attention back to him.

When Lucy looked back at Loke, "Are they always like this?" Lucy asked

Loke was laughing and answered, "yup! I know it's annoying, but you'll get use to it, now where were we" Lucy laughed, which shocked Lucy so much._'Stop laughing Lucy!'_ Lucy thought.

Lucy stopped laughing and started staring into Loke's eyes. Loke got surprised then smiled and he too looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy didn't expect for Loke to look into her eyes like she did, which made her blush a bit which surprised both of them. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray, and he just left. Gray was standing in the middle of the cafeteria looking dumbfounded because Natsu never stops the fight. Lucy look over again.

( Natsu's P.O.V)

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just leave? Why did my heart hurt when I saw Loke with her, and why did she laughed and giggled with him? And she has an attitude on me, Why does she only have attitude on me and no one else? Why do I feel like killing Loke right now? Do I like her? Am I jealous of Loke right now? Wait! What the hell I don't like her not even one bit! Let's just thinking about this.'_ I thought while running, then I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who. A beautiful girl with white hair stared at him.

Then she smiled, "Hey Natsu!" the white haired girl said.

"Oh hey Lisanna." I said. Lisanna is my ex-girlfriend I used to like her a lot but not anymore I;m over her.

"Why do you look upset?" she asked.

"Oh really I look upset, but I'm really happy right now." I lied.

"You can't fool me Natsu remember I'm WAS your girlfriend once, I can tell when you lie. Now tell me what's wrong?" she said.

"I rather not talk about it." I finally said.

"Awwww! Come on Natsu tell me!" she wined.

"Lisanna just leave me alone, I want to be alone right now." I said, then I ran up to the roof top. There I saw a beautiful blonde hair, it was Lucy.

( Lucy's P.O.V)

I'm at the roof top, getting some fresh air, and also thinking about what Loke has said to me.

_~flashback~_

_I saw Natsu leaving the cafeteria 'I wonder what's wrong with him' I thought. Loke was trying to get my attention again, so I looked back a him._

"_What?" I said_

"_Lu-chan don't say 'what' to me." Loke said whining._

"_I told you don't call me Lu-chan didn't I. I don't like it!" I yelled at him. Loke got rid of his flirty face and got serious. I just blinked at him._

"_Lucy, I never thought that this day would come." Loke said. I stared at him dumbfounded._

"_Lucy, you are the first girl ever to grab my heart. Whenever I'm around you my heart starts racing and I can't control it, because you're the one who is now in control of my heart. I love you, Lucy." Loke said. I blinked a few times 'was he joking' I thought and he interrupted my thought._

"_Lucy I know you don't love me back, and you just want us to be friends, but I don't think that could happen I'll wait for you to open your heart to me. Kay?" Loke said._

_I couldn't say anything, but run. I ran all the way to the roof top._

_~end of flashback~_

Yup, that's why I'm up here because I got shocked, no guy ever said they loved me or liked me as a girl, so I was shocked and ran up here. I turned around to get back downstairs, but I saw pinky.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked

"just came up for some fresh air. What about you, why are you up here?" he said

"You don't need to know." I said with a hit of annoyance.

( Normal P.O.V)

_'What's up with her attitude again'_ Natsu thought.

"I'll just go th-" Natsu's words were cut off by Lucy.

"Don't go, please stay with me." Lucy said. Natsu's eyes widen, but recovered.

"sure I'll stay with you, if you agree to answer all of my questions." Natsu said, Lucy glared at him but laughed. Natsu took that as a yes.

"so, what do you want to know pinky?" Lucy said.

Natsu glared at her "Don't call me pinky, because this pinky has a name, and my name is Natsu just in case you forgot my name." Natsu said.

"Kay! Natsu what do you want to know?" Lucy rephrased it

"What are you doing up here?" that was Natsu's first question.

"You really want to know?" Lucy said with a hit of irritated voice.

Natsu nodded.

"Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked.

"because I answered your same question, so you better answer mine?" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed, "Okay than, I'm up here to think."

"to think about what?" Natsu asked. Lucy knew he was not going to give up. So, Lucy decided to tell him.

"to think about what Loke said to me." Lucy said

"What did he say?" Natsu asked looking worried.

"He...uh...confessed to me, he said he...loves...me. What am I supposed to do now? How am I gonna face him." Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widen _'that bastard did WHAT! No one confesses to my Lucy that's right his Lucy' _Natsu thought

Natsu definitely now knows he's in love with Lucy and no man will get close to her, if they do he'll kill them for sure.

I know this chapter wasn't good, sorry!

On the next chapter which is chapter 3

It will be on Freed X Mira X Laxus!

love you guys!

*Puppy dog Eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I updated late! I had to do something, so please forgive me!

*Puppy dog eyes *

* * *

Also I need your guys help, please anyone tell me who Lucy should be with ( )

Here is the option for Lucy's boyfriend for now

-Natsu

-Gray

-Loke

Just pick who you want Lucy to be with. Kay? And tell me!

* * *

Note: I need your help on finding Lucy's boyfriend

Also, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

* * *

Chapter 3

~In class~ ( Normal P.O.V)

"Hey Laxus I need to talk to you." Freed said giving him a hand sign to come closer.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked.

"You have to tell me the truth. Kay?" Freed said.

"Whatever. What's your question anyways? Laxus said.

"Do you like Mira?" Freed asked.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked in surprised but didn't show it.

"You heard me. Do you like Mira or not?" Freed asked with a hit of irritation.

Laxus just blinked at him and shouted, "Why the hell do you want to know? It's none of your business whether I like her or not." "Yes it is my business, because if you like her then I will no longer be your friend." Freed said. Laxus' eyes widened. "And why would that be?" Laxus asked with a bit of an irritation.

"because I like Mira, and it seemed that you like her back and no one will have her except me!" Freed yelled. _'Good thing Mira isn't here' _Freed thought. "so do you like her or not?" Freed continue.

"I hate to tell you this , but yes I do like her and you're not the one who decides who Mira should be, SHE DOES!" Laxus said, yelling the last part. _'Good thing Mira isn't here'_ Laxus thought.

~Outside of the school~ ( Mira's P.O.V)

I'm late for school today, because Bisca wanted me to wait for her while she puts on her make-up, and Lucy was on and on about us ditching her during lunch 2 days ago. I did feel sorry for ditching her, but what can I do when the guy I had a crush on was there with me. Now, I'm running and I'm almost at school. When I got there I was already late. The teacher glared at me, but let me off with a warning. I walked towards my seat which was next to Freed, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was." Freed said with a worried tone.

I blushed and said, "Sorry, Bisca and Lucy slowed me down." right then Bisca came in, her hair messed up, and her make-up was a little messed up by her sweat. The teacher glared at her, but let her off with a warning too. Bisca smiled at the teacher, then walked to her seat which was in front of me.

"Why did you leave me Mira? I thought I was gonna die, you run too fast." Bisca said out of breath.

" Well, I didn't wanted to be late, but guess what I was late too Thank you very much." I said.

~During Break time in class~ ( Normal P.O.V)

"Hey Mira I need to ask you something really serious, kay?" Bisca said. Mira blinked at what she said.

"What is it Bisca? You're scaring me." Mira said.

"Do you like anyone in this school or in this class maybe?" Bisca said hugging Alzack. Mira blushed.

"I d-don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about Bisca." Mira answered stuttering. _'Why the hell am I stuttering'_ Mira thought.

"Oh~ come on Mira!" Bisca teased.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" Mira answered in fast mode talk.

"Come on Mira! You've always been the matchmaker and now I want to be the matchmaker for YOU! And you can't fool me Mira. I know you have feelings for someone in this class, because whenever I look at you, you look at someone and you start smiling, but I tried to find out who you were staring , but it was too hard." Bisca said.

Mira kept on blinking at Bisca _'You never give up do you Bisca'_ Mira thought. Then Mira decided to tell Bisca, Mira went closer to Bisca then Mira whispered someone's name in Bisca's ear. Then Bisca lips formed a smile.

~After school~ ( Freed's P.O.V)

I waited for Mira in front of the school to confess to her before Laxus could, then I said Mira with her members.

"Mira?" I said blushing. All the girls were staring at me in what's-wrong-with-him look.

"Huh? Freed what are you doing here at this hour?" Mira asked.

"I...uh...wanted to talk to you in private." I answered staring at the girls, and girls got what he was trying to do except Mira. The girls said, "We will be going now! Have a nice talk guys, and don't be late Mira!" the girls giggled and left.

"What do you want to talk about Freed" Mira asked ignoring what the girls did.

'"Mira-chan! I really really love you! Please go out with me?" I said in a really fast mode. She just stared at me.

"Huh? What did you say? Sorry, I couldn't quite understand you, because you talked to fast. Do you mind repeating it again?" she asked

I sighed, "Mira, I really really like you, no love you! Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked in a worried tone, and Mira's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to say Freed." Mira said in a sad tone.

"What? Do you not like me or love me" I asked in a worried tone.

"no,no,no,no...I do like you, but just as a friend." she said.

"Don't tell me you like someone else." I said. Mira put her head down.

"I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry Freed!" Mira said in a guilty voice, still staring at the ground.

"Can you tell me who? Who is it that you like? Then I'll help you." I said with a hurt voice giving up on her _'Laxus was right I shouldn't be the one to pick her man'_ I thought.

Mira shot her face up with her eyes wide.

"I'm not sure if I could tell you ." Mira said

"Why not?" I asked

"because... I don't know why." she said confused

"It's okay Mira just tell me. If you're thinking about me then it's okay I'm fine so just tell me." I said

"Then I'll tell you. I..um...l-l-like L-Laxus." Mira said stuttering. I saw a little blush covering her petite face.

I was surprise to hear Mira's crush was Laxus. I was mad, but I couldn't really let out my anger on her. "Oh is that so.' I said smiling then she blushed. Oh how I really wish to hug her right now.

"Then, why won't you confess to him?" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"because, he might reject me." she said

"Don't worry about that."

"Why not?"

"You'll see, if you ask him out. Kay?

"What do you know?" She asked with her one eyebrow up.

"I have to go! Good luck tomorrow!" I said leaving

~Next day~ ( Mira's P.O.V)

I got to class early today to confess to you know who, and right now I'm really scared. I saw Freed winking ant me and smiling. I smiled back. I went up to Laxus.

"um...Laxus I n-need to t-talk t-t-to y-you. Right now!" I stuttered and spoke fast mode at the end. _'I'm such a idiot why are you stuttering Mira! You got to be strong! Urghh! I hate myself.'_ I thought to myself then Laxus interrupted my thought.

"What do you want?" he asked. I just stood there _'OMG! Look at him he is soooo cute!'_ I thought to myself again.

"Oi! Mira are you okay?" he asked. I nodded

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked again, but this time with a hit of annoyance. I froze there _'Come on Mira! Just tell him you love him, how hard is that!'_ I just stood there getting ready to tell him _'Here it goes'_

"I Love you Laxus!" I shouted and everyone in the class stared at me surprised, then I saw Laxus eyes widened, he got shocked I figured.

( Laxus P.O.V)

"I Love you Laxus!" Mira shouted

My eyes widened, I got shocked. I just stood there _'Come on idiot! Tell her you love her too!'_ I thought, then I looked at her, she was waiting for me to answer her with a sad and worried face on

"I-I Love you too, Mira." I said. Her eyes widened. I was gonna say it again, but she hugged me putting her arms around my neck, then I hugged her back putting my arms around her small waist. I pulled back staring into her eyes for a while, then I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, and everyone cheered, I pulled back and growled at them for ruining the moment and they shut quite then I saw Freed he smiled at me like he knew it. Then I pulled Mira back to a kiss.

_'From now on Mira is my girlfriend, and if anyone tries to make a move on Mira I'll be sure to break them into pieces.'_ I thought while kissing her.

* * *

How was the story? Did you guys liked it? I hoped you guys liked it!

Oh and don't forget to help me pick Lucy's man for now!

* Puppy dog eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I updated so late I was waiting for other people to pick Lucy's boyfriend!

And also, I was working on _'Finding my mate'_, and I was at my cousin's house, so that's why I updated late, kay? So please don't get mad at me!

Also, don't forget to support _'Fairy Girls'_!

*Puppy dog eyes *

* * *

I have the results for Lucy's boyfriend and I felt sad for one person!

Kay, here is the results and I will be following the results that I have, but it might change!

Natsu Gray( I was sad because of him, cause no one picked him:( )

8 0

Loke( at least he got picked, unlike Gray)

1

Anyways I will be making Natsu as Lucy's boyfriend! You guys have to be prepare for this chapter because things will happen that you'll never expected to happen, maybe.

* * *

Chapter 4

~In class~ ( Normal P.O.V)

A week had past. _'Mira and Laxus is now together, huh never expected this.'_ Lucy thought. Lucy didn't pay attention in class she was daydreaming about Mira and Laxus, and how Lucy envy them. Lucy looked around, and there Lucy spotted Loke staring at her and winking, Lucy just ignored him. Lucy started ignoring Loke after he confessed to her. Lucy didn't know what to do about him.

"Ding-Dong" the bell rang. Lucy was the first one to get out, because of Loke. Lucy went to her locker, when she finished putting all her books in her locker and she closed it, and there was Loke standing right next to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened, then she recovered. She started to walk away, but Loke grabbed her wrist. Loke pulled Lucy in and bang her against the lockers.

"Why are you ignoring me Lucy?" Loke asked in a serious voice.

"..." she didn't answer.

"Why are you ignoring me Lucy?" he asked again

"..." Lucy looked away

"LUCY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Loke yelled. Lucy looked at him with full of fears in her eyes, then she started to speak, "because I was thinking about my answer to yours." she said.

"I don't know yet! I still haven't got the answer that you want to hear!" Lucy started yelling, because she was scared. Loke looked at her with wide eyes, then recovered. "Then will this help you figure your answer out." Loke said with a soft voice, but before Lucy could speak Loke was to close to Lucy they were a inch away from a kiss. Lucy's eyes widened, then she shut close when Loke was getting more close to kiss Lucy. Then, they both suddenly heard a yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a deep voice yelled, and Loke and Lucy both turned and look who it was, he had a raven hair, it was Gray and he walking closer to them.

"What do think Gray? I was trying to kiss her." Loke said with a irritated voice. "If a guy and a girl are close to each other it means they are about to kiss don't you get it Gray!" Loke added.

"I know that, but why are you forcing Lucy to kiss you?" Gray asked with his one eyebrow up.

"I didn't force her!" Loke yelled

"Oh really, then I'll ask Lucy. Lucy did you wanted to kiss Loke?" Gray asked, then Lucy shook her head no. Loke just stared at Lucy and not knowing what to say.

"Lucy, do you want me to walk to your next class? So you don't get bothered by this guy, and also we have the same class." Gray said with a smile. Then Lucy nodded and they both started walking, leaving Loke standing there in shock. Lucy and Gray arrived on class.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Lucy said with a hit of blush.

"N-no problem" Gray said and blushed. Then they both went in class.

* * *

~During Lunch~ ( Natsu's P.O.V)

"Oi! Hey Gray!" I said

"What's up Natsu!" Gray said, I sat next to him.

"Hey Natsu, I have a question to ask you?" Gray asked.

"What about?" I asked

"You're close to Lucy, right?" Gray asked

"ummm... not quite. Why?" I said

"because I like Lucy and I was wondering if you could help me get her, but nevermind since you're not close to Lucy, because it will be hard for you you to help me." I just stared at him "well, I'll just get her myself" Gray added. I just sat there looking shocked.

"Oi, Natsu are you alright?" he asked, I nodded

"I need to go somewhere." I said and left.

* * *

~Roof top~ ( Normal P.O.V)

_'I still can't believe that Gray likes Lucy too! Why does it have to be Lucy?'_ Natsu thought.

"Natsu?" Natsu turned around to see who it was and it was Lucy.

"What are you doing here Natsu?

"Nothing"

"Are you alright? You don't look to well." she said _'why the hell am I worried about him?'_ Lucy thought, then Natsu spoke.

"I'm fine Lucy, you could go now." Natsu said _'why is she begin nice to me? It's scary.' _Natsu thought.

"Fine then, I'll be leaving then." she said _'I was nice to him and he repay me like that! Gosh! I hate hi-' _Lucy thought was interrupted when Natsu suddenly hugged her from behind. Lucy was shocked.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked still in shock

"Let go of m-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu

"Just stay like this for 5 minutes. Please Lucy" Natsu begged _'What the hell, why is my heart pounding like crazy?'_ Lucy thought to herself, and she nodded.

"What's wrong Natsu? Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, and Lucy asked, "What's bothering you?"

"You..." Natsu answered, Lucy was shocked again.

"Wha..." Lucy didn't get it_ 'I didn't even do anything to him, did I'_ Lucy thought.

"I said you're the one that's bothering me." Natsu said one more time.

"but I didn't do anthing." Lucy said confused.

"Yes you did." Natsu said

"What did I do?" Lucy asked confused.

"You made me fall for you." Natsu said blushing, and Lucy was blushing too.

"What do you mean I made you fall for me?" Lucy asked still blushing more.

"I'm saying I fell in love with you!" Natsu said loudly. Lucy was blushing even more. Then Natsu turned Lucy around so Lucy could face her. Lucy was staring at him.

"Nats-" before she could say anything she felt something warm on her lips, her eyes went wide. She just stood there because she was too shocked that Natsu was kissing her. Lucy didn't know what to do it was her first kiss. _'What is this feeling I'm having. Why is my heart about to explode?'_ Lucy thought, then Lucy returned the kiss, she put her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu was surprised that Lucy actually returned the kiss, then he smiled between their lips and put his arm around Lucy's small waist, and closed his eyes back. Natsu's tongue was teasing Lucy's lips for entrance. Lucy twitched but didn't open her mouth. Then Natsu was impatient so he bit Lucy's bottom lip, then Lucy opened her mouth and Natsu took that chance and he put his tongue inside Lucy's mouth and touching Lucy's tongue, and they kept kissing and they both pulled back for air. They were both out of breath.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked blushing and she was red as a tomato.

"um... how should I put this um...? Natsu said blushing too. Then there was a long pause... Lucy was about to speak, but Natsu spoke first.

"I like you Lucy, no I mean love. I love you Lucy!" Natsu finally said. Lucy's eyes widened she was surprise to hear this, especially from Natsu.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked nervously.

"..."

"Luce?"

_'What should I do? Should I say yes? Well he did took my first kiss, so he should take responsibilty for it! Yeah, that's it just for him to take responsibilty for what he did!''_ Lucy thought.

"Luc-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy

"Yes!" Lucy said, Natsu got surprised that she said 'yes'.

"Really Luce? You're not joking with are you?" Natsu asked

"No, I'm not joking. I just said yes, because you should take responsibilty for what you did." Lucy said.

Natsu was confused, "What responsibilty?" Natsu asked still confused.

"Well...that was my first kiss, so you should definitely take responsibilty for it." Lucy said.

_'What! I was her first kiss? So that means she never had a boyfriend, so that means I'm her first boyfriend? YES! YES! YES!'_ Natsu was so happy to be her first kiss and her first boyfriend.

"Sure! I'll take responsibilty!" Natsu said happily.

They were still at the roof, and they even skipped two classes, because they were making out! Lucy pulled back.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked

"What's wrong? We've been kissing for almost two hours and my lips are sore!" Lucy said, and Natsu chuckled.

"What' so funny?"

"Nothing, but how come my lips isn't sore yet, maybe because my lips wants to taste you more." Natsu said with a deep hot voice. Lucy glared at him, then rested her head on Natsu's shoulder."I'm sleepy Natsu. Can't we sleep here for a while?" Lucy asked in a sleepy voice.

"Of course we can." Natsu said before kissing Lucy's forehead and resting his head on top of hers. And drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lucy was the first one to wake up. She yawned, as she checked her watch, and she was shocked to see the time, because the shool was already OVER!

"Natsu wake up!" Lucy yelled waking Natsu up.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked in a sleepy voice.

"THE SCHOOL IS ALREADY OVER!" Lucy yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ALREADY? BUT IT FUCKING FELT LIKE 10 MINTUES!" Natsu was now wide awake

"Let's just go get our stuff and go home." Lucy said, and Natsu agreed.

* * *

~Outside of school~

They took their stuff and left the school. And now they are walking together.

"Luce, do you want me to walk you home?" Natsu asked

"Yeah sure, but what's up with Luce, you've been calling me that after the kiss." Lucy said

"That's your new nickname just for me, and no one can call you Luce except me." Natsu said, and Lucy blushed at the last part.

"okay..." Lucy said blushing

"Well, we're here. Thanks Natsu for walking me home." Lucy said before kissing Natsu on the lips. Before Lucy was about to go in, Natsu grabbed her wrist. Lucy turned around.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Natsu said nervously. Lucy just smiled.

"Then come in." Lucy pulled Natsu's hand.

The door opened and they both went in quitely so they don't get caught, but...this happened. The girls was waiting for Lucy in the living room for Lucy to come back. They were all staring at both of them walking upstairs, and a scary voice appeared.

"LUCY! WHERE WERE YOU? AND WHY DID YOU SKIP CLASS TODAY?" Erza said in an angry voice. Lucy froze there and so did Natsu. _'Oh god! I'm dead aren't I! Shit!'_ Lucy thought, then Lucy turned around. Natsu was still facing the opposite direction from the girls. And Lucy began to speak.

"Hey-y, guys." Lucy said stuttering not making eye contact with Erza.

"Where were you this whole day?" Mira asked in a worried voice.

"I was at school, but not in class." Lucy answered.

"Why didn you skip your classes?" Erza said still with an angry voice.

"Well, you know I was around sch-" Lucy didn't finish, because Natsu started to speak, as he turned around to the girls.

"She was with me this whole time." Natsu said, and the girls was surprise to see him. The girls didn't even pay attention to Natsu, but only to Lucy so they were surprised to see him.

"What were you doing to Lu-chan?" Levy asked smirking.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled

"Well...we were making out." Natsu answered nervously, and Lucy blushed and all the girls squeaked in happiness except Erza.

"What? Lucy is not interested in boys." Erza said

"Well, she's interested in me, so that's why she agreed to be my girlfriend." Natsu said. All the girls were surprised once again not believing that Lucy has a boyfriend. Lucy still blushed. And all the girls told Natsu and Lucy to come sit with them, so they could have a talk. The girls were asking so much questions, and Lucy thought to herself _'This is going to be a long night.'_ and smiled.

* * *

Were you guys expecting this that Lucy said 'Yes' to Natsu? I bet not.

Anyways, the next chapter will be on Levy and Gajeel!

Please support my _'Finding my mate'_.

Also, don't forget to review!

Love you guys!

*Puppy dog eyes *


	5. Author's Note

~Author's Note~

SORRY! guys I'm late! (really really late!). And I'm really sorry this was a Author's note instead of a chapter. I had some problems. I had to take care of my sick brother, and when he was fine I was gonna write the next chapter, but my computer didn't work for a month, and when I had it fixed I was write again. But my brother fainted at school so I was crazy worried because I thought that something bad happened to him, so I was crying everyday :( But he's okay he just got a broken nose and had surgery. With the feeling scared and worried I didn't feel like writing (and also I had school and they gave me a lot of work! Blame them for giving me a lot of work! Not me!jk) but now I'm fine.

Also thanks for all the review saying 'update soon' I really like that, and also tanks for all the favorites.

I will be updating soon for my next chapter, but not right now, because I'm still working on it~ (sorry, you guys were looking forward for a new chapter!:( (I'm such a failure! :( ) I'm really sorry!)

Oh~ I did tell you guys that the next chapter was on Levy and Gajeel, right? Well, I did on the last chapter at the bottom. (**yay! But still thinking how I should put them together (oh! Wait, can you guys help me wit the next chapter ~Levy and Gajeel~) Please! If you guys have any ideas please tell me!:)** )

Bye~~

P.S. Thanks for supporting all of my stories when I wasn't there.

P.S.S. Please love my stories _'Fairy Girls'_ and _'Finding my mate'_ and _'Emotionless love'~~_ Thanks XD!


End file.
